


Vodka and Bad Decisions

by umbrella_patrol



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, OC X CANON, adoptive relationships aren’t incest, i fucking love Klaus, maybe? - Freeform, straight - Freeform, they have sex with a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_patrol/pseuds/umbrella_patrol
Summary: The Hargreeves children are in for a wild ride when they start high school.Especially Klaus Hargreeves.





	Vodka and Bad Decisions

"Ah, god."  
The door creaked slowly as the boy who just walked in took off his flip flops, dropping them near the door. His eyes lowered when he noticed their dog running towards him, giving a soft bark- sure not to wake anyone up.  
"Hey there, Penny. Mind fetching me some water? I'm already hungover."  
The frown faded to a smile as he ruffled the coffee colored dog's fur.  
Heaving himself up, he aimed for the stairs, tripping a few times, but finally latching onto the bannister. He dragged himself up, breathing slowly. He was tired and drunk. Never a perfect combination.  
Pennycrumb nipped at his heels, trying to figure out why one of the kids was home so late- specifically, 2:30 in the morning.  
Klaus didn't want to answer.  
He made his way to his room, hand hovering over the doorknob.  
Something's wrong.  
Blinking, slowly, he grinned.  
"Jesus, Klaus."  
He burst into his room- but stopped.  
Something was on his bed.  
Carefully, he turned on the light-  
“JESUS!”  
“Shh!”  
His sister was sitting on his bed. A bottle of water lay in her lap.  
“Why the- hic- why the fuck are you... you in my room-?”  
“You didn’t think I didn’t see you stumbling up to the patio?” Vanya laughed. “Klaus, you’re so predictable. Water, for the hangover. Did you get bruised?”  
“Uh, n-hic- no. No, I don’t think so.”  
“Take off your Hawaiian shirt.”  
“What?”  
“Uh, to check for injuries, dumbass. Last time you came home with a black eye and a bloody nose.”  
Klaus sighed, taking off the shirt hesitantly.  
“Who found me that time?”  
“Diego- you fucking didn’t.”  
“What?”  
Instantly, he put a hand over his neck.  
Vanya threw the water bottle at him, which landed on his foot. “No- holy shit-wheeze-“  
“Uh..V-Vanya? Are you... are you okay?”  
She bent over, holding her stomach.  
“No, I’m definitely not okay. And if you’re going to survive- pfft- you need to let me take care of you.”

“I don’t remember anything, though.”  
The bottle of water was now on Vanya’s floor, emptied by Klaus.  
“Well, thank god. It looks like a fucking vampire attacked you.”  
She pulled out a makeup bag, searching through it until she found a ghost pale foundation.  
“Jesus, you should be glad I’m your sister.” She sat next to him on the bed, opening the foundation, and brushing his ginger hair over so she could see his neck.  
“Fuck you. What time is it?”  
“Like... six ‘o clock.”  
“Hurry.”  
“I’m trying, you bastard,” she growled. “Honestly, you’re a mess.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Seriously. You need to stop sneaking out. Dad’s- ahem, Reginald’s going to catch on one day and it’ll be the end for you.”  
“I don’t care.”  
This was followed by a long silence, Klaus bobbing his leg up and down as Vanya squinted and focused on disguising Klaus’s hickeys.  
“You also need to stop drinking, smoking, and crying your eyes out at night after doing one of the two.”  
He groaned, raising his head in exhaustion, and she tilted his head back. “I’m serious. Have you gotten any sleep?”  
“Have you?”  
“Of course, you jerk.”  
The foundation snapped closed.  
“Done. Don’t get pushed in a pool anytime soon.”  
And Klaus smiled, genuinely.  
“No promises.”  
And right he was.


End file.
